The Katara Dating Show
by Katara Seven
Summary: Katara has her own dating show. Who will win and have Katara as a girlfriend? Read and review to find out. Modern times. Comedy/Romance. Wrote this back when I was young and hyper. REALLY RANDOM!
1. Episode One

**The Katara Dating Show**

**Episode 1**

Congratulations! You have opened this fanfic to find a TV show! This is modern times (of course) and It's a TV show, as I said before. Sokka is the host (surprise, surprise?) and Aang, Jet Zuko, Haru, Teo and a bunch of other losers are the contestants.

I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, although I wish.

Special thanks to those who sent Katara fanmail. :) You are awesomeness!

I wrote this fic back when I was young and extremely hyper so you might wanna beware of the randomness…

Also, thanks to the camera guy. Without him, you would not be able to see.. er, read this right now.

_ACTION!_

Sokka: Heeello, my name is Sokka, your host, and you are watching The Katara Dating Show!

_-theme Song-_

_-crowd claps-_

Sokka: STOP CLAPPING YOU IDIOTS- er, I mean, I would like to welcome you to the girl whose name is in the title, Kaaaaaaaatara!

_-Katara walks on stage-_

Katara: -whispers to herself- _I hate my life._ AHEM! Hi everybody! -Waves to the camera-

Sokka: Hi Katara. How are you doing today?

Katara: Well, I almost ate a rat that was laying on my breakfast this morning, my brand new $10,000 car spontaneously exploded, and I'm on my own darn dating show, but I'm still smiling! :)

Sokka: That's great! Now that we have introduced the Main Gal in the show, we would like to introduce you to our contestants. Let's bring out the losers- um, I mean the contestants! :D

_-crowd claps-_

_-Dan, Rodrick, Eddy, Bran, Dil, Teo, Zuko, Haru, Jet and Aang walk onto the stage and sit in the 10 orange chairs-_

Sokka: Hey guys, how ya feeling?

Dan: Happy! :D

Rodrick: Nunyu.

Eddy: Like a rock... :|

Bran: Excited! :DD

Dill: Uuuh... -nervous- Um, I uh... WATERMELON!

Teo: Good.

Zuko: Depressed.

Haru: Okay.

Jet: Hot. 8)

Aang: Hi Katara! :D

Sokka: Okay, then. Now onto the questions. You will answer them, and Katara will decide if they're good enough! -Reads off of card- What's your favorite color?

Dan: Rainbow!

Katara: LOSER! XP

_-The fat security guard, Bobby, walks on stage, takes Dan and his chair, and throws him into the crowd. Then walks back behind the stage-_

Sokka: Um, okay then... Next?

Rodrick: ...Red...

Katara: ...Sure, whatever.

Eddy: I dunno...

Katara: Then your dunno-out! :P

_-Bobby comes on stage, picks up Eddy and his chair, throws 'em into the crowd, then walks back behind stage-_

Sokka: Um... okay then.

Bran: Yellow!

Katara: LE GASP!

Bran: But- wait wait wait... um, purple?

Katara: Okay, you can stay! :3

Bran: Whew! -looks at Bobby behind stage and shivers-

Dill: Is it, um... my turn?

Sokka: Hurry up! Yes yes! Come on! Hurry!

Dill: Oh, um.. O-okay... uh... watermelon?

Katara: -yawns- NEXT!

Dill: Wait wait- NO! NO PLEASE! I have a wife and three children to feed!

_-everyone gasps-_

Sokka: So, you wanted to cheat on my baby sister, eh!

Dill: WHAT? No! I-I didn't! No! NO!

Sokka: That's it! Bobby, take out the trash!

Dill: AGH!

Katara: No, wait!

_-crowd gasps-_

Katara: Let _ME_ take out the trash. -cracks knuckles-

Dill: -screams like a baby, jumps off chair, runs away-

...

Sokka: Um, okay... back to the show!

Teo: Maybe green or peach?

Katara: -nods slightly-

Zuko: black.

Katara: Sure, stay.

Haru: Gold.

Katara: -smiles- Stay! :DDD

Haru: Yay! :D

Jet: Come on, baby, it don't matter what my favorite color is! The only thing that matters is you, and me.

Katara: Jet, you know that I hate your guts and I would want to try everything to kill you. But, since I'm nice, I'll let you stay.

Jet: 8)

Katara: -turns to Aang and smiles- Okay, Aang, you're up.

Aang: My favorite color is orange.

Katara: Yes, you can stay.

Aang: Yay! :D

Sokka: Okay, now that we are through with the questions, it's time to award the "Most Likely to Date Katara" award for this episode. Katara, who do you choose?

Katara: Hmm... It's a hard choice... a lot of you are pretty stupid... I choose...  
Haru!

Haru: Yay! -walks up to stage, Sokka gives him a small silver trophy-

Sokka: Congratulations Haru, you win the "Most Likely to Date Katara" award for this episode! And you win one date with Katara for tomorrow night.

Haru: That's great! -turns to Katara- Thank you, Katara.

Katara: Oh, Haru, you're welcome! -hugs Haru-

_-the crowd goes "aw!"-_

_-the other contestants, and Sokka, go "BLAH!" with disgust-_

Sokka: Alrighty! That's it for today's show, folks. Toon in next time to see how Katara and Haru's date will go. Bye!

Contestants: Bye!

Katara: Bye!

Haru: Bye!

_-crowd claps-_

_-theme song-_

Ta-da! How did the first epsidoe go? Read and review please. :)


	2. Episode Two

**The Katara Dating Show**

**Episode Two**

Sokka: Good evening everybody! I'm Sokka, your deviously handsome host, and you are watching The Katara dating Show!

_-theme song-_

_-crowd claps-_

Sokka: Previously on, a few of our contestants got KICKED OUT so the only contestants we have now is Aang, Jet, Zuko, Teo, Rodrick, Bran and Haru!

_-Rodrick, Bran, Teo, Zuko, Haru, Jet and Aang walk onto the stage and sit in the 7 orange chairs-_

Sokka: Hey guys, how are you feeling today?

Rodrick: Like a-

Bran: Still excited! XD

Teo: Awkward… and a little gassy.

Zuko: I love you Katara! And when were together, I will make you my evil queen! Mwuhuhuha! :D

Haru: This episode isn't going to go well...

Jet: Even more hotter then yesterday! XD

Aang: Where's Katara?

Sokka: That's a good question, Aang. Where the hack is Katara! -runs back stage-

Sokka: -backstage- Katara, why aren't you out there! We. Are. LIVE!

Katara: -sobbing- I _hate_ Haru! I can't believe I ever liked him! –more sobbing-

Sokka: But you have fanmail!

Katara: :D Okay. -walks on stage with Sokka-

Sokka: Okay, we're back, and I found Katara!

_-crowd claps-_

Katara: Hi everybody. -blows kiss to camera-

Sokka: Now that Katara is here, let's open some fan mail! -Opens envelope-

_Dear Katara, Have you ever consumed a human being before?_

_Swiggly lines,  
Ava_

Katara: I. Am not a cannibal. :{| I RESENT THIS FANMAIL. YOU, AVA, ARE SHUNNED!

Sokka: Good answer! Next message. -opens envelope-

_Dear Katara,_

_Do you think that the only reason Haru is on this show is to get with Teo?  
From, anonymous._

Katara: We'll found out soon enough, anonymous. -_-

Haru: T_T

Teo: …

Sokka: Next question! -opens envelope-

_Dear Katara,  
How come you let Jet stay on the show? Is it because you are secretly and diabolically madly in love wiff him?  
From, the Director_

Katara: The director! STALKER!

Sokka: ...

Katara: Um, I let Jet stay on this show because I'm, uh, nice...

Jet: Don't lie, babe. We all know that you let me stay because I'm HOT.

Katara: LIES! All lies!

Sokka: O.o...

Katara: Ok, I give up! I admit that I let Jet stay on the show because I think he is... sort of, kind of, a little bit, maybe, could possibly be considered as _almost _attractive…?

Jet: 8D Aha!

Sokka: Stupid Jet... Oh- um! I mean, Now that we are done with the fanmail, let's get on with the show! We video-taped Katara and Haru's date, and now we're going to show it to you! Play the film!

_-on the flat screen TV on the stage, the film starts to appear-_

_0o0o0o0_

_-Haru and Katara are sitting down at a restaurant-_

Haru: You look beautiful.

Katara: Aw, thank you Haru. =^^=

Haru: What would you like to order?

Katara: I dunno... what about you?

Haru: The "Hot Katara" special.

Katara: Oh be quiet! There is no "Hot Katara" special on the menu.

Haru: I wasn't talking about anything on the menu.

Katara: 8D Hehe! -leans forward to kiss Haru-

Haru: -leans forward to kiss Katara-cell phone rings- GAH! -jumps up, spills soda on Katara's dress-

Katara: -jumps up- Agh! _Haru!_

Haru: Um, sorry! Hold on, I gotta take this! -presses talk on cell phone, and accidentally presses "speaker phone."-

Haru: Hello?

Teo: -talks out of phone- Hey hot stuff! Are you done with your stupid date with Katara yet? I miss you!

Katara: O.O YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! WITH _TEO_?

Haru: OH CRUD! The speakerphone is on!

Teo: It is? oops! -hangs up-

Katara: HARU! YOU- YOU- YOU ARE _DEAD_!

Haru: -screams like a girl- AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH! -runs away-

Katara: -Attacks Haru-

Haru: -crys- HELP ME!

_-people at restaurant just stare at them, then go back to eating like nothing is happening-_

Katara: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Haru: -cry- Wahahahahahaaaa!

Katara: -pulls out a toaster-

_0o0o0o0_

_-The video stops and the TV turns off-_

Sokka: Sorry but we have to stop the video now... the rest of that part is, um, creepy...

Katara: -still mad- Haru, you broke my heart… now I'm going to break your perfectly manicured FACE!

Haru: TEO, RUUUN!

_-Haru and Teo run away off the stage, out of the building-_

Katara: -_- Grr…

Sokka: ... This show is weird. O.o

Katara: Blah! XP Just get on with it!

Sokka: Okay then... Now Katara is going to tell the contestants how she feels about them. First up... Rodrick!

Katara: -turns to Rodrick- Well, I don't know who the apple pie you are, so I don't like you.

Sokka: Next is Bran.

Katara: Your favorite color is Purple! I like you... for now. ;)

Bran: :D

Sokka: Now Zuko.

Katara: Zuko... I guess I like you. I wouldn't mind being an evil queen. :D And you're hot and all.

Zuko: Yes! YES! YES!

Sokka: -sigh- Jet's turn.

Katara: Oh boy! Jet. You're hot. But I hate you.

Jet: She thinks I'm hot. :DDD

Sokka: -smiles- Finally, Aang's turn.

Aang: Go ahead, Katara. :)

Katara: Aang. You're a really great friend! You are always there for me when I'm sad, you make me laugh, And you're like the brother that I always wanted.

Sokka: :O

Katara: Don't worry, I still love you Sokka.

Sokka: :D Hurrahzness!

Katara: -turns to Aang- Thank you.

Aang: -sigh- Your welcome, Katara… :(

Sokka: Okay, Katara, who wins the "Most Likely to date Katara" award for today?

_-drum roll-_

Katara: :DDDD TACO BELL!

Sokka: What?

Katara: oh, I mean, Bran!

Bran: YAY! :DDDD -walks up by Katara, Sokka gives him a small silver trophy-

Sokka: Congrats, Bran. You earn this silver trophy AND a date with Katara for tonight.

Bran: Okay!

Katara: :)

Sokka: And were done! Thanks for watching folks! Don't forget to watch the next episode of The Katara Dating Show! Bye!

Katara: Bye!

Contestants: Bye!

Bran: BYE! XD

_-Theme song-_

_-crowd claps-_


	3. Episode Three

**The Katara Dating Show**

**Episode Three**

Oh, yay! :D I star as a special quest in this episode! :DDD

Sokka: Welcome, welcome! My name is Sokka, the cool one, and you are watching The Katara Dating Shoooow!

_-theme song-_

_-crowd claps-_

Sokka: Say pies del mono to my baby sister, Katara! :D

Katara: Um, Sokka, that means monkey feet. o.o?

Sokka: Oh… Gahh whatever.

Katara: -runs out on stage- Hi everybody! -poses for camera-

Sokka: Hello, Katara. How are you doing?

Katara: I'm doing great!

Sokka: That's grand. Now let's bring out the contestants, Rodrick, Bran, Zuko, Jet and Aang!

_-R, B, Z, J and A walk onto stage and sit in the five orange chairs-_

Sokka: Hey guys. What's up?

Rodrick: CHARLIE THE UNICORN RULEZ!

Bran: I'm very happy.

Zuko: Oh, Katara! I'm still waiting. Do you wanna be my evil queen?

Jet: -looks at self in mirror- Wow, I'm hot!

Aang: I'm alright...

Sokka: Goof-munks cheese dory! Er, I mean- what a lovely day! Katara, you have fanmail! :O -opens envelope-

_Dear Katara,_

_GO DATE AANG ALREADY, DANG IT! And, could you slap Haru and Teo for me next time you see them?_

_Signed,_

_Kim_

Aang: :D

Katara: Go date Aang? Um, uh... NEXT QUESTION! Yes, I will slap Haru and Teo for you.

Aang: …

Sokka: ...awkward... -opens another envelope-

_Dear Katara_

_You are so clueless, there is a great guy in front of you but you keep picking idiots...well, only once. Ok, pick Aang._

_From  
Person you don't know._

Aang: :DDD

Katara: This question is, um, kinda awkward... NEXT FANMAIL!

Sokka: No can do, it states in the _All About the Katara Dating Show_ book that you HAVE to answer fanmail.

Katara: Darnet... Well, um, uh, -looks around nervously- It's not like I'm trying everything-in-my-power-to-pick-all-the-guys-EXCEPT-for-Aang-just-to-hide-my-deep-passionate-feelings-for-him-I've-had-ever-since-we-met or anything! ^_^''''

Aang: 8O …

Sokka: 8O Erm, okay… Next fanmail! -opens-

_Dear Katara,_

_You poor poor thing, you. All these stupid guys trying to TEMPT you to date them, when you have Aang! KISS HIM, NOW!  
From, your very awesome director._

Katara: LE GASP! The director- AGIAN! :OOOO

Sokka: O.o

Crowd: o.O

Contestants: O.o

...

Katara7: -walks on stage- Bwahahaha! :D -throws a bowling ball at Katara's head, walks away-

Katara: -gets hit in the head by bowling ball- OW! -faints-

Sokka: KATARA! :O

Contestants: KATARA! :OOO

Aang: -pushes everyone out of way and runs to Katara- Katara, are you okay? Speak to me!

Katara: -opens eyes- A...Aang? Is that you?

Aang: -holds Katara in arms- Yes, it's me, Aang. Are you alright?

Katara: Yeah... I think so...

Aang: ): Oh, Katara, I-

Jet: -pushes Aang out of way- Don't worry, Babe, I'll make you feel better. -kisses Katara-

Katara: -pushes Jet away- JET IM GONNA MURDUR YOU!

Jet: Come on, babe, don't act like, -sees Katara running at him with a knife- HOLY- SECURITY! _HELP!_

Bobby: -runs on stage and holds Katara back- Katara! Sit! Down girl!

Katara: -growls-

Bobby: Bad girl! Sit!

Katara: -sits-

Bobby: Good girl. -feeds Katara cheese-

Katara: -eats cheese- Rawr...

Bobby: -walks away-

Jet: -in orange chair, freaked out-

Sokka: ...weird...

Katara: -stands back up- On with the show... -_-

Sokka: Um, okay... Now were going to do a game. The contestants will stay behind that big white wall over there and put one of their eyes where the holes are. Katara, you will guess whose eye are whose. And no peeking!

Katara: -closes eyes and turns around-

Sokka: Okay, guys, you may now go over to the big white wall and put one of your eye's in whichever hole you choose.

_-the contestants do so-_

Sokka: Okay, Katara. You may look.

(- 1st hole- Rodrick 2nd hole- Jet 3rd hole- Bran 4th hole- Zuko 5th hole- Aang -)

Katara: -stares at first hole- hmm... Zuko?

Sokka: INCORRECT! Katara, you loose one cupcake. Person behind the first hole, you may come out.

Rodrick: -sits back on orange chair-

Katara: -stares at second hole- Hmm... -shoves finger at the eye sticking out of the second hole-

Jet: OUCH! -falls back and cups hands over eye-

Katara: :D Aha!

Sokka: Katara, you loose another cupcake. Jet, you may sit down.

Jet: -sits down- :(

Katara: -stares at third hole- Uh... Oh, I know, Zuko!

Sokka: Nope! Katara, you loose ANOTHER cupcake! Bran you may sit down.

Bran: -sits back in orange chair-

Katara: -looks at fourth hole- Z...Zuko!

Zuko: Yes!

Sokka: Yes! Katara, you earn one cupcake.

Zuko: -sits down in orange chair-

Katara: -stares at 5th hole. stares into the mysterious and stormy rey eye- ...wow ...

Sokka: Is anything the matter?

Katara: This eye is... :3 Beautiful... Aang.

Sokka: Correct! You earn one cupcake!

Katara: :)

Aang: -sits back in orange chair- :)

Sokka: Okay, Katara. Here are your two cupcakes! -gives Katara two cupcakes-

Katara: -eats- :333

Sokka: Well, now that were finished with the game, how did the date go with you and Bran, Katara?

Katara: It was wonderful! But... Bran, you're way too happy ALL the time. And I'm-not-just-saying-that-as-an-excuse-so-I-can-be-closer-to-being-with-Aang-or-anything. :P Sorry but, ... -walks up to Bran- LEAVE!

Bran: But... I thought we had something special?

Katara: Oh, stop using sappy lines from Spongebob! _LEAVE_!

Bran: Fine. But one day, you'll come crying back to me! _CRYING_! -sniff- WAHAHAHAHAHA! -runs away-

Katara: :D

Sokka: O.o... Um, okay then... Katara, it's time to choose "The Most Likely to Date Katara" award for this episode. Who do ya choose?

Katara: ... HOLY CHEESEBURGER I FORGOT TO EAT BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!

Sokka: _KATARA_!

Katara: Oh, um... sorry. I choose... wait, only Zuko, Rodrick, Jet and Aang are left? :O ...whatever... I choose Rodrick.

Rodrick: Yay...? -walks up to Katara, Sokka gives him small silver trophy-

Sokka: Blah blah blah... You win! Date with Katara...blah blah blah... tonight...blah...

Rodrick: Yay...

Katara: Yay!

Sokka: That's the end of our show. Good night!

Katara: Bye!

Rodrick: ...bye...

_-theme song-_

_-crowd claps-_


	4. Episode Four

**The Katara Dating Show**

**Episode Four**

Sokka: HELLO TO THE CROWD! PEACE: Live Long and Prosper. Welcome to The Katara Dating Show!

_-theme song-_

_-crowd claps-_

Sokka: Please say peacelivelongandprosper to Katara!

Katara: -runs out on stage, winks to the camera- Hey guys.

Sokka: Hello, Katara. Now give a big welcoming to the contestants, Zuko, Jet, Aang and Rodrick!

_-contestants walk out on stage and sit in the four orange chairs-_

Sokka: Yo, yo?

Jet: O.o Dude, seriously... get a life!

Zuko: Yo yo... _YO_ yo! :D

Rodrick: :P Why the heck did I sign up for this stupid show?

Aang: Katara, hi Katara! -waves to katara- :)

Katara: -waves back- :)

Sokka: Naw, wutz up wit dem lozrz dont got nu nuthin!

Katara: O.o...

Sokka: ... Erm, anyway... Katara, tell us about the date between you and Rodrick.

Katara: Well... We went to Golden China, ate dinner, I sneezed, then he drove me home...

Sokka: Was it FUN? :D

Katara: Yes! It was super fun with- ARE YOU STUPID! :0 OF COURSE IT WASN'T FUN! IT WAS…. _BLAND_. LIKE, BAD PIE! OR SOMETHING.

Rodrick: -blinks- Okay. -walks off of stage-

...

Sokka: Um... strange. :0 FANMAIL! :DDD -opens envelope-

_Dearest Katara,  
Srsly, open your eyes. It's pretty obvious that Aang wants you. :l So, for me, will you plz pick him this time?_

_Kal :3_

_P.S I'll be watching... and waiting. :l_

Katara: Why are they always about Aang?

Aang: -sniff-

Katara: Oh Aang! I didn't mean it that way! It's just... :( I…

Aang: Yeah, I get it... You don't like me, I know. You don't have to explain it a second time. -walks off stage slowly and sadly-

Katara: Aang! Aang- wait! -tries to run after Aang, but Bobby stops her-

Bobby: We have to finish the show!

Katara: But-

Bobby: -stares into the deep dark soul of her eyes-

Katara: … Okay…

Sokka: JUICY! Oh, I mean-

_Dear Katara,_

_Thanks for slapping Haru and Teo for me. But, WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK AANG? You're gonna go out with either Jet or Zuko next, and you're not even giving Aang a second thought! C'MON, KATARA, IT WOULD BE FOR THE BEST!_

_Signed,_

_A very annoyed Kataanger (AKA Kim)_

Katara: -sighs- Wait... what's a kataanger? :O

Sokka: -shrugs- I dunno.. a kind of hanger or coat? -opens envelope- OOH! This one is to me! :DDD

_Dear Sokka_

_Quit talking like that or I'll hit you over the head with a crow bar._

_From  
Recently arrested._

_P.S. I'm backstage watching you. :|_

Katara: O.o

Sokka: o.o Um… creepy.

Katara: Anymore fanmail for ME?

Sokka: Oh, yes... -opens-

_Dear Katara,_

_THANKS A LOT! You made Aang cry! How dare you! Right now he is at my house and we're huggling and snuggling. We're also having cookies that have pictures of me and him on them. They're yummy. Our couple name is "SevAang" and it's AWESOME! Too bad he's not into you anymore. Ah well._

_From, the director._

Katara: NO! D: AAAAANG! -runs to Sevvy's house - GASP! :O -sees Sevvy, Sevvy's dragon Jasper, and Jasper's baby Clouday-

Sevvy: Why, hello Katara. What an unexpected surprise. :{D

Katara: _Where's Aang_?

Sevvy: -laughs hysterically- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Katara: ATTAAAAAACK! -thousands of bunnies jump through the windows and door and floor and start attacking Sevvy and Jasper and Clouday-

Sevvy: Why you evil little fool! BWAHAHAHA! -jumps on Jasper, with Clouday in arms, and Jasper breaks the ceiling and flys away- BWAHAHAHAhahahaa!

Katara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aang: Hi Katara.

Katara: :O AANG! -runs over to Aang and hugs him- I thought you were dead!

Aang: No, Sevvy just sent you that fanmail to make you jealous so you could come over here and "rescue" me.

Katara: OH! Well, um... and I'm just fine with that. :D -huggles Aangy-

Aang: -huggles- :D Does this mean that you like me? :)

Katara: Aang… :) I-

Sokka: -appears out of no where- Katara! Aang! We need to get back to the show! –grabs their arms and disappears, taking them with him-

_-back to the show-_

Sokka: And were back! Now time for the games. Since it's almost the end of this Television series, we're going to play this game a little different. Katara will kiss each one of the contestants, Aang, Jet and Zuko, and see if there is any "spark."

Katara: _Say whaaaa?_

Zuko: What?

Jet: What? :DDDD

Aang: WHAT? :DDDD:

Sokka: And if there IS a spark, that person will be Katara's boy friend!

Katara: -_- I hate you Sokka.

Sokka: I know. 8D

Katara: Okay, let's get this over with... -leans in towards Zuko-

**TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT HAPPENS ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF The Katara Dating Show? FIND OUT IN EPISODE FIVE! :D**


	5. Episode Five

**The Katara Dating Show**

**Episode Five**

'Tis the last episode! :O I know... short series, eh?

Sokka: And we're back! Now, before we get on with our lives, let's open some fanmail.

_Dear Katara_

_If you feel a spark with anyone BUT Aang, I'll kill you. :|_

_From  
Somebody that will kill you._

_P.S. Sokka, I still have that crow bar._

Katara: ...Strange... NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST! BWAHAHA!

Sokka: O.o...

_Dear Sokka and Katara,_

_A Kataanger is a supporter of Aang and Katara together. As in, boyfriend/girlfriend. *sigh*_

_A Kataanger (AKA Kim)_

_P.S. AANG THE IS RIGHT CHOICE, KATARA!_

Katara: ... :)

Sokka: Okay. Let's get on with our lives! :D

_-Katara leaned in to kiss Zuko. Her eyes were closing as she did. Zuko, on the other hand, had his eyes already closed and had his lips fat into the air; ready to kiss Katara. They were only one inch away when-_

Aang: That's it- I can't take this anymore! -pulls a rope-

Katara: Quat?

_-a giant elephant falls on Zuko-_

Zuko: AGGH FLOGNA!

Aang: Whew! Close one. :)

Sokka: O.o...

Katara: o.O.. :D

Jet: Yay! My turn to kiss Katara!

Sokka: This show just keeps on getting weirder and weirder...

Jet: -gets off seat and runs to Katara, then puts lip bom on- Pucker up, babe!

Katara: *sigh* Oh how I hope a giant elephant falls on JET. -winks to Aang-

Aang: -winks back-

_-Katara and Jet reach for each other when... nothing happens...-_

_-Jet has his hand wrapped around Katara's waist and ready to kiss Katara...-_

_-Katara looks like she wants to die... reeeaaally baaad...-_

_-And then...-_

Random Dude In The Crowd: AGH! MONGOOSE!

_-All the sudden the ceiling breaks off and an alien spaceship abduct the crowd; aliens come down and abducts Jet-_

Jet: Aaaagh! KATARA, _HEEELP!_ –disappears along with aliens-

_-The alien spcaceship flies away.-_

_-...'Tis quiet...-_

Sokka: um... And that's the end of the show series! Thanks for watching! Katara, who do you choose? :D

Katara: -stares into Aang's eyes- I choose the guy that I've been in love with thise entire time… :)

Sokka: O.o Johny Depp?

Katara: What? NO! Aang! :D

Aang: Katara... :)

Sokka: Congratulations Aang you are the winner! You win one million dollars AND you win Katara as a girlfriend AAANNNDDD you win a kiss from Katara. :)

Aang: :DDDD Happy days, happy days!

Katara: -kisses Aang- I love you. :')

Aang: I love you too. -kisses back-

Sokka: Well, goodbye!

_-camera guy turns camera off, walks away-_

...

Sokka: ... Sooo, what do you guys wanna do now?

Katara: Hmm… how bout some pizza?

Aang: Sure. :)

Sokka: Okay. 8D

**W00T W00T! :D THE END!**

**But... WAIT! :OOOO**

_Somewhere in the house of a viewer of The Katara Dating Show:_

Person: :D BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This series was hilarious! :DDD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_-All the sudden, his ceiling explodes, an alien spaceship abducts him, then flies away-_

...

TA-DA! :)

_Behind the scenes of Katara's Dating Show:_

Sevvy: Ah... what a perfect day. :) The series is over, Katara is with Aang, and I have a cookie in my hand. :) Hmm... I wonder whatever happened to Jet?

_Else Where:_

Alien1: djbsf sdfisfd orjv45 89g43hjf kjf54?

Alien2: d7634 d87j34nd 4f66... db476b f376da fdu4n! :D

Jet: -freaked out- Where the heck am I? Who the heck are you guys? HELP! HELP!

Alien1: feg76 dy67 d7hffa. a8893k 956jj 3er!

Alien2: No, no... I think the pig should go UNDER his toenail. :)

Jet: O_O SAY _WHAAAAA?_


End file.
